1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to single blade retractors that are used during surgical procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to surgical retractors having a blade that can be selectively adjusted in orientation to meet the needs of a surgeon.
2. Prior Art Description
Surgical retractors are used to move tissue during surgery. Generally, retractors are either single bladed or double bladed. A double bladed retractor has two blades that either separate tissue or compress tissue as the blades are moved toward or away from each other. Such retractors are most often used to spread tissue or bone apart during a surgical procedure so that there is room for the surgeon to operate. Single blade retractors have only a single blade. The blade is typically static and is positioned at a right angle to the handle of the retractor in the same manner as the blade on a garden hoe. Single blade retractors are typically used by a surgeon during an invasive surgery to selectively manipulate tissue within the body during the course of the surgery.
A problem associates with most single blade retractors is that they are large cumbersome instruments. As such, they are typically only used during invasive surgical procedures. However, in modern surgery, invasive surgical procedures are becoming less common. Rather, many traditionally invasive surgical procedures are being replaced with minimally invasive surgical procedures. In a minimally invasive surgical procedure, very small incisions are made into the body. Long instruments are then inserted into the small incisions to access the area within the body cavity needing surgery. The small incisions cause much less injury to the body than does an invasive surgical procedure. Accordingly, the patient typically recovers more rapidly from the surgery with less adverse side effects.
During some surgical procedures, such as heart valve surgery, a retractor is needed to manipulate the heart muscle so that unobstructed access is provided to the surgical site. However, if the surgery is minimally invasive, traditional retractors cannot be brought into the surgery site. The surgeon is therefore limited to small retractors at the ends of probes that can be inserted through the small surgical incisions. These retractors are typically inadequate in size. Furthermore, the room available to manipulate the retractor is severely limited by the surgical incision. As a result, the small retractor cannot always be manipulated into a position where it is of the most use to the surgeon.
A need therefore exists for a retractor having a large blade that can be used in a minimally invasive surgical procedure, wherein the orientation of the blade can be selectively adjusted without having to reorient the entire retractor. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.